The present invention relates to interlocking building block apparatus.
Interlocking toy building blocks, such as Lego(trademark), are well known.
Also well known in the art are toys which are remotely controlled by wireless communication and which are not used in conjunction with a computer system. Typically, such toys include vehicles whose motion is controlled by a human user via a remote control device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,184 to Haugerud describes a computer controlled educational toy, the construction of which teaches the user computer terminology and programming and robotic technology. Haugerud describes computer control of a toy via a wired connection, wherein the user of the computer typically writes a simple program to control movement of a robot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,602 to Rose describes a talking doll responsive to an external signal, in which the doll has a vocabulary stored in digital data in a memory which may be accessed to cause a speech synthesizer in the doll to simulate speech.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,878 to Lang describes an animated character system with real-time control.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,803 to Lang describes an animated character system with real-time control.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,615 to Aldava et al. describes an interrelational audio kinetic entertainment system in which movable and audible toys and other animated devices spaced apart from a television screen are provided with program synchronized audio and control data to interact with the program viewer in relationship to the television program.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,920 to Collier describes a radio controlled toy vehicle which generates realistic sound effects on board the vehicle. Communications with a remote computer allows an operator to modify and add new sound effects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,480 to Hikawa describes a toy acting in response to a MIDI signal, wherein an instrument-playing toy performs simulated instrument playing movements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,273 to Lang describes a system for remotely controlling an animated character. The system uses radio signals to transfer audio, video and other control signals to the animated character to provide speech, hearing vision and movement in real-time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,493 describes a system for a housing for a vertical dual keyboard MIDI wireless controller for accordionists. The system may be used with either a conventional MIDI cable connection or by a wireless MIDI transmission system.
German Patent DE 3009-040 to Neuhierl describes a device for adding the capability to transmit sound from a remote control to a controlled model vehicle. The sound is generated by means of a microphone or a tape recorder and transmitted to the controlled model vehicle by means of radio communications. The model vehicle is equipped with a speaker that emits the received sounds.
The disclosures of all publications mentioned in the specification and of the publications cited therein are hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention seeks to provide improved interlocking toy elements and computerized interlocking toys.
There is thus provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a programmable assembly toy including a multiplicity of toy elements which may be joined together to define a player selectable structure including a plurality of controllable toy elements which may be associated by a player with the selectable structure, and a player programmable control system for controlling the operation of the plurality of controllable toy elements.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the programmable toy also includes a toy application generator useful with the player programmable control system for enabling a player to program the player programmable control system.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the toy application generator provides multiple levels of programming ease so as to be suitable for use by players of different ages and skill levels.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the multiplicity of toy elements includes interlocking building blocks.
Also provided, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, is an assembly toy including a multiplicity of interlocking bricks, and a stand configured to interlock with an individual one of the multiplicity of interlocking bricks, and at least one model figure fixedly mounted on the stand.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the model figure includes a human model figure or an animal model figure. The model figure may be rigid and preferably is not configured to interlock with the interlocking bricks.
Also provided, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, is an assembleable toy house including a multiplicity of interlocking bricks for building a structure of a house, a plurality of stands each configured to interlock with an individual one of the multiplicity of interlocking bricks, and a plurality of interior household item models fixedly mounted on the plurality of stands respectively.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the plurality of interior household item models includes at least one of the following group: an article of furniture, a household appliance.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, each interior household item model is not configured to interlock with the interlocking bricks.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the player programmable control system is wirelessly associated with at least one of the multiplicity of toy elements.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the player programmable control system includes a computer, and wherein the multiplicity of toy elements includes a first toy element having a radio transceiver/controller, and a second toy element associated by wire with the computer and including a radio transceiver operative to provide radio communication between the computer and the first toy element, and a controller operative to control the second toy element.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the player programmable control system includes a computer, a computer radio interface communicating commands to the player selectable structure, a sound board device having at least one audio channel and transmitting commands from the computer to the computer radio interface over the at least one audio channel.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, wherein the at least one audio channel also comprises an audio channel from the computer radio interface to the sound board device over which digital information arriving from the player selectable structure is transmitted to the computer.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the multiplicity of toy elements comprise at least one microphone and the control system comprises a speech recognition unit operative to recognize speech sensed by the at least one microphone and a speech-driven operation controller for controlling the operation of the plurality of controllable toy elements at least partly in accordance with contents of said speech.
Also provided, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, is a toy control method comprising providing a multiplicity of toy elements joinable to define a player selectable structure including a plurality of controllable toy elements, programming a computer to control the operation of the plurality of controllable toy elements; and using the computer, once programmed, to control the operation of the plurality of controllable toy elements.
Further provided, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, is a method for manufacturing assembly toys comprising providing a multiplicity of interlocking toy elements and providing a stand configured to interlock with at least one of the multiplicity of interlocking toy elements, said stand having at least one model figure fixedly mounted thereupon.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a wireless computer controlled toy system including a computer system operative to transmit a first transmission via a first wireless transmitter and at least one toy including a first wireless receiver, the toy receiving the first transmission via the first wireless receiver and operative to carry out at least one action based on the first transmission.
The computer system may include a computer game. The toy may include a plurality of toys, and the at least one action may include a plurality of actions.
The first transmission may include a digital signal. The first transmission includes an analog signal and the analog signal may include sound.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the computer system includes a computer having a MIDI port and wherein the computer may be operative to transmit the digital signal by way of the MIDI port.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sound includes music, a pre-recorded sound and/or speech. The speech may include recorded speech and synthesized speech.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least one toy has a plurality of states including at least a sleep state and an awake state, and the first transmission includes a state transition command, and the at least one action includes transitioning between the sleep state and the awake state.
A sleep state may typically include a state in which the toy consumes a reduced amount of energy and/or in which the toy is largely inactive, while an awake state is typically a state of normal operation.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the first transmission includes a control command chosen from a plurality of available control commands based, at least in part, on a result of operation of the computer game.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the computer system includes a plurality of computers.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the first transmission includes computer identification data and the second transmission includes computer identification data.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least one toy is operative to transmit a second transmission via a second wireless transmitter and the computer system is operative to receive the second transmission via a second wireless receiver.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the system includes at least one input device and the second transmission includes a status of the at least one input device.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention the at least one toy includes at least a first toy and a second toy, and wherein the first toy is operative to transmit a toy-to-toy transmission to the second toy via the second wireless transmitter, and wherein the second toy is operative to carry out at least one action based on the toy-to-toy transmission.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention operation of the computer system is controlled, at least in part, by the second transmission.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the computer system includes a computer game, and wherein operation of the game is controlled, at least in part, by the second transmission.
The second transmission may include a digital signal and/or an analog signal.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the computer system has a plurality of states including at least a sleep state and an awake state, and the second transmission include a state transition command, and the computer is operative, upon receiving the second transmission, to transition between the sleep state and the awake state.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one toy includes sound input apparatus, and the second transmission includes a sound signal which represents a sound input via the sound input apparatus.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the computer system is also operative to perform at least one of the following actions: manipulate the sound signal; and play the sound signal.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sound includes speech, and the computer system is operative to perform a speech recognition operation on the speech.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the second transmission includes toy identification data, and the computer system is operative to identify the at least one toy based, at least in part, on the toy identification data.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the first transmission includes toy identification data. The computer system may adapt a mode of operation thereof based, at least in part, on the toy identification data.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least one action may include movement of the toy, movement of a part of the toy and/or an output of a sound. The sound may be transmitted using a MIDI protocol.
There is also provided in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention a game system including a computer system operative to control a computer game and having a display operative to display at least one display object, and at least one toy in wireless communication with the computer system, the computer game including a plurality of game objects, and the plurality of game objects includes the at least one display object and the at least one toy.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least one toy is operative to transmit toy identification data to the computer system, and the computer system is operative to adapt a mode of operation of the computer game based, at least in part, on the toy identification data.
The computer system may include a plurality of computers.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the first transmission includes computer identification data and the second transmission includes computer identification data.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a data transmission apparatus including first wireless apparatus including musical instrument data interface (MIDI) apparatus operative to receive and transmit MIDI data between a first wireless and a first MIDI device and second wireless apparatus including MIDI apparatus operative to receive and transmit MIDI data between a second wireless and a second MIDI device, the first wireless apparatus is operative to transmit MDI data including data received from the first MIDI device to the second wireless apparatus, and to transmit MIDI data including data received from the second wireless apparatus to the first MIDI device, and the second wireless apparatus is operative to transmit MDI data including data received from the second MIDI device to the first wireless apparatus, and to transmit MIDI data including data received from the first wireless apparatus to the second MIDI device.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the second wireless apparatus includes a plurality of wirelesses each respectively associated with one of the plurality of MIDI devices, and each of the second plurality of wirelesses is operative to transmit MIDI data including data received from the associated MIDI device to the first wireless apparatus, and to transmit MIDI data including data received from the first wireless apparatus to the associated MIDI device.
The first MIDI device may include a computer, while the second MIDI device may include a toy.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the first wireless apparatus also includes analog interface apparatus operative to receive and transmit analog signals between the first wireless and a first analog device, and the second wireless apparatus also includes analog interface apparatus operative to receive and transmit analog signals between the second wireless and a second analog device, and the first wireless apparatus is also operative to transmit analog signals including signals received from the first analog device to the second wireless apparatus, and to transmit analog signal including signals received from the second wireless apparatus to the first analog device, and the second wireless apparatus is also operative to transmit analog signals including signals received from the second analog device to the first wireless apparatus, and to transmit analog signals including data received from the first wireless apparatus to the second analog device.
There is also provided in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for generating control instructions for a computer controlled toy system, the method includes selecting a toy, selecting at least one command from among a plurality of commands associated with the toy, and generating control instructions for the toy including the at least one command.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the step of selecting at least one command includes choosing a command, and specifying at least one control parameter associated with the chosen command.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least one control parameter includes at least one condition depending on a result of a previous command.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one of the steps of selecting a toy and the step of selecting at least one command includes utilizing a graphical user interface.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the previous command includes a previous command associated with a second toy.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least one control parameter includes an execution condition controlling execution of the command.
The execution condition may include a time at which to perform the command and/or a time at which to cease performing the command. The execution condition may also include a status of the toy.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least one control parameter includes a command modifier modifying execution of the command.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least one control parameter includes a condition dependent on a future event.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least one command includes a command to cancel a previous command.
There is also provided for in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a signal transmission apparatus for use in conjunction with a computer, the apparatus including wireless transmission apparatus; and signal processing apparatus including at least one of the following analog/digital sound conversion apparatus operative to convert analog sound signals to digital sound signals, to convert digital sound signals to analog sound signals, and to transmit the signals between the computer and a sound device using the wireless transmission apparatus; a peripheral control interface operative to transmit control signals between the computer and a peripheral device using the wireless transmission apparatus; and a MIDI interface operative to transmit MIDI signals between the computer and a MIDI device using the wireless transmission apparatus.
There is also provided in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention a computer system including a computer, and a sound card operatively attached to the computer and having a MIDI connector and at least one analog connector, wherein the computer is operative to transmit digital signals by means of the MIDI connector and to transmit analog signals by means of the at least one analog connector.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the computer is also operative to receive digital signals by means of the MIDI connector and to receive analog signals by means of the at least one analog connector.
It is noted that throughout the specification and claims the term xe2x80x9cradioxe2x80x9d includes all forms of xe2x80x9cwirelessxe2x80x9d communication.